In general, a power electronic device, such as a diode, a bipolar junction transistor, an insulated gate bipolar transistor, or a power metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (power MOSFET), may be operated at a high voltage, e.g. up to 1000 V or up to 5000 V, and a high current, e.g. up to 100 A or up to 5000 A. Therefore, an additional external electronic device may be necessary to control the power electronic device or to analyze the function of the power electronic device, since for example a logic circuit, a switching circuit, or a measurement circuit (e.g. temperature sensor) may not withstand the high voltages and/or the high currents typically operated by a power electronic device.